Secrets
by PhantasyRealms
Summary: Sam has a secret, one that will be life changing.
1. Chapter 1

Voices droned about him like white noise, barley touching his consciousness, as he read the latest's email. Internet Café's were typically 'big city' so both had found it a bit surprising that this small town, on the Indiana border boasted proudly of their tiny electronic café.

Dean had dropped him off, told him not to get lost in the porn sights then drove away, grinning as he got a finger for his trouble. He would get them a room, pick up some coffee and be back within the hour.

Sam smirked; porn was more Dean's thing than his, though he had to admit there were some interesting sites out there.

He didn't notice the pair of eyes that followed him as he scanned the café for a vacant computer. Sam had to wait almost fifteen minutes before a middle aged man rose, gathering his papers and stuffing them in a briefcase. This wasn't a place to be shy in, and the younger Winchester quickly moved to the businessman's side.

"May I?" He asked with a friendly smile, ignoring the teen that glared at him as he slipped onto the barstool before the computer as the older man nodded. Sam scanned the instructions, and gave a sigh of relief to see, it was actually free. Apparently a 'test' program for the small town.

He typed in the name and password provided to track the time he would spend on the computer then pulled up his yahoo email account. The inbox was filled as well as the spam box which was overflowing. With practice he quickly glanced down the list deleting and reporting as spam as he went until he had it down to five emails worth reading.

One was from Bobby.

Sam's smile turned into a grin at the thought of the older man behind a computer as he communicated with the 'boys'. The email was direct, and came with an attachment, but Sam could see the worry and care in those blunt words.

His email reply to Bobby was short and direct also. Not much more than a thank you and an assurance that they were okay. Since the younger Winchester frequently changed the email address he used, he made sure he gave their dad's old friend the latest one.

The good news was Bobby had been able to get the information Dean asked for on the 'haunting' out at Spider Creek. There were rumors of a large web spinning arachnid, which used children to lure male adults to its lair.

Food was but one of the reasons, the other, he didn't even like thinking about, let alone say out loud. Similar to the black widow, this spectral vision apparently which appeared every 3rd full moon, mated, and devoured its mate, only to vanish again once its 'children' were safely hatched.

Or so the legend went.

This past year, after a good fifty years of nothing but the fable being handed down from generation to generation, Spider Creek was once again on the map. Four upstanding citizens, all male, had come up missing. The last was the mayor's son. It made national news, along with the renewed 'spider' story and speculation.

It was a shared printer, so Sam waited to print off the information Bobby sent, until it fell silent. The soft 'ping' told him he had more mail. Curious he minimized the document he had be ready to print and glanced at the name of the sender of the email.

His heart began to race and his hands shake. Automatically he glanced over his shoulder. No one was paying him any mind, and Dean had yet to arrive. He wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his well worn jeans then double clicked the mouse button.

It took a few moments for his eyes to focus in on the words and for them to begin to make sense. A soft smile curved his lips, his eyes filled with relief and pleasure. Quickly he scanned the message, then went back to the top and re-read it again, more slowly.

Secrets were not things that he had from Dean. Well not in the ways that mattered. He still didn't talk about Jess, kept to his own council on some things that were…personal…private, just as he was more than sure his older brother did. One thing they didn't do was keep secrets about the 'job', those types could get them killed.

So Sam justified this tiny secret as not job related. Except…this one was, and was not.

A sigh escaped him, Dean would be pissed, hell; he would be pissed if it had been Dean doing this to him. His heart was still beating faster than normal, but not with fear, never with fear. How could he be afraid of one that was so like him, a kindred spirit, one who understood.

Not that Dean DID NOT understand, it just wasn't the same. He loved Dean, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his brother, but this, this had been for him.

One long finger came up and caressed the monitor, touching the name of the sender of the email. He was okay, safe, and closer than Sam realized. It had been almost two months since he had heard from Charlie, in those two months he had feared the fellow 'hunter" had lost the battle.

Charlie told him once that IF he did loose, Sam would know, for he left instructions that an email be sent to all the addresses Sam used that would say two words.

Gone Home.

He lowered his head and dropped his hand. There was overwhelming relief that it wasn't those two words in this email, but actually a full page, from Charlie himself. There had been a battle, Charlie had not lost his life, but he had lost. His brother, his 'better' half as Charlie termed him, had fallen.

He wasn't in the battle anymore, his heart couldn't take it. His soul, was now buried with his brother …with Chad. This was a goodbye in a way, a goodbye and best wishes. Sam could feel the pain in the words, understood them, and related to them.

He had lost his dad, and if anything happened to Dean, well THAT was something he refused to entertain. After a year of correspondence, which had begun not long after he met Cassie, he discovered he wasn't willing to loose Charlie either.

It was about then that it hit home how much not only he had lost, with Jess and his mom, but Dean too. They both had lost, would probably never have, a woman they could love, make a home, have kids and grow old with.

Charlie initiated the contact. Yet to this day Sam never knew how his email came into Charlie's' hands, and after the very first contact, he never cared enough to question it. He had shared with the hunter things he had not been able to share with Dean…things that were deep…personal…Jess…

A look of determination filled his face as he hit the reply button. He didn't think about their 'job' the only thing that was in his heart, on his mind was Charlie. His friend needed him, needed to know he wasn't alone, and Sam had a plan.

The message was brief and direct. He held his breath as he hit send. There was no way to know if his email buddy was still on line, no way to know if he would ever open the email. Sam could only hope and say a small prayer that he would.

Exhaling, his breath ruffled his bangs, and he shook his head for having not realized he had been holding it, then minimized the email account and reopened the document Bobby sent. All he could do now was stay focused on the job at hand. Tonight he would tell Dean, try to explain about Charlie, about why he never said anything.

Checking to make sure the printer wasn't in use, Sam hit print. As he rose to go to the printer a soft 'ping' came from his computer. He glanced down, noting there was more mail. His heart skipped a few beats but he didn't open it. Spider Creek documents THEN email.

There were priorities; he couldn't loose sight of them. They never knew where the enemy was, who it could be lurking in, and they didn't want to forewarn any enemy about their plans.

Sam smiled and nodded at the young girl that brushed against him as she headed towards the door. She blushed and gave him a shy smile then ducked her head "Sorry." She whispered softly, glancing briefly at the printer before moving on, looking back over her shoulder once she reached the exit, the embarrassment still in her doe shaped eyes.

The younger Winchester gave her a gentle smile and shrugged one shoulder. It was okay, his eyes flashed at her, to which she bowed her head again then flashed her own smile and turned back only to run straight into a solid chest.

"Of for goodness…" The girl muttered. Her eyes cast up to the man she had run into, another apology on her lips only to die as she met the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen. The blush that had been fading sprung up brighter and deeper, as she stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

His hands were warm and firm where they held her arms, strong, but gentle at the same time.

"Hey, you okay?"

The deep voice broke the 'spell' and she ducked her head. "Sorry." She mumbled, and then stepped back. "Fine…I am fine.." She whispered then glanced over her shoulder at Sam, before looking back to Dean.

"Fine." She said again before scooting around him. "Sorry." The words fell from her lips as she quickly headed towards her own car, parked not far from the Impala.

Dean raised his eyebrows and shrugged. His expression as he looked over at his brother pulled a reluctant smile followed quickly by a disapproving frown. Dean ignored the frown.

"Whatcha got there." He greeted his brother.

"Where's the coffee?" Sam responded smoothly as he took the sheets off the printer and neatly folded them in half, before turning back to the computer.

"Thought you would rather go grab a bite to eat, it's close to supper time anyway." Dean responded as he followed Sam, his eyes lingering on the folded papers. "Diner across the street from the motel…"

He snatched the papers from his younger brother's hand with a cocky grin and took a step back. Sam just rolled his eyes as he sat down and reopened his mail program. "I am almost done here…" He trailed off glancing quickly at Dean.

His brother didn't notice. Dean was scanning the pages Bobby had sent, his focus not on Sam or the computer. The email was from Charlie. Taking a deep breath, Sam double clicked it then smiled, slowly.

This was an email he would print out. Day, time and location, the three things he needed to meet Charlie face to face.

Sam hit print, then closed down the email and logged off the session. He stood and draped an arm about Dean's shoulder as he not to subtly lead him back to the printer. "Dinner sounds great bro. In fact, I have a little story to tell you…."

* * *

"What doya want me to say Sammy?"

Their eyes clashed, both stubborn, one set filled with growing ire, the other with an apologetic determination that wasn't quiet as apologetic and the other felt they should be.

"For a frickin year you have had a secret pen-pal? A hunter no less?" Dean's voice lowered for the last part, but was no less hard and filled with the growing anger he felt. He leaned forward over the table as he stared into his baby brother's eyes.

"The next word's out of yer trap better be, I am sorry Dean."

"Sorry?" Sam snapped back. Not to be outdone, he leaned in until their noses were almost touching. "The only thing I have to be sorry about is havin a brother who is too blind and deaf to the potential…"

"Potential?"

Dean sat back with a laugh that wasn't a laugh. One hand played with the butter knife as the other was flung across the back of the vinyl booth they sat in. "Yeah, right, there's potential. A potential of getting our asses killed. You hooked up with a stranger …a frickin stranger for god's sake and spilled yer guts about…."

Disgust flickered across his face before he growled. "I thought you were the one so bent out of shape about dad and his 'secret's not tellin' us everything. If I remember right, you two were always at each others throat about that." He paused and his eyes narrowed.

"So whatcha just do to me for the past year Sammy boy? Whatcha do to me?"

The anger vanished as quickly as it had arisen and true apology filled his eyes as he stared at his older brother. "You're right Dean." Sam said softly his larger hand came out and settled on the blade of the butter knife his brother had been flipping over and over on the table.

The metallic click emphasizing his sibling's anxiety and …fear. Their fingers almost touched, almost. Dean's eyes dropped to the knife, his face becoming expressionless for a moment before looking up into Sam's face.

"I didn't mean to keep secrets….not any that would hurt you or get us killed." Sam said in that same quiet soft voice holding his brother's hazel eyes. "I can't explain to you…what I don't understand myself." He reached out and squeezed the back of his brother's hand then sat back and dropped his hand into his lap.

"I AM sorry for that Dean, but not for Charlie. I never told him about anything that could get us killed either. We didn't talk about hunts." He ignored the snort of disbelief Dean gave and pressed on. I am Not sorry for wanting to meet Charlie."

Sam leaned forward again, his expression open and earnest, reminding Dean of a younger Sam, a more innocent one. "He lost his brother, just like we lost dad. Charlie is hurting bad, alone..." He almost hated himself for what he was going to say next, almost.

"You can understand what that would feel like don't you bro? To be alone, lost, without family?" Sam flinched for his brother at his words.

Dean looked down at the hand that his brother hand 'hugged' refusing to give into the emotion that swamped him at those words, then looked back up at Sam. After another moment of silence he shook his head and sighed. "There's no talkin you out of this?" His expression didn't change when Sam shook his head no. "He isn't family Sam."

"He…..could be."

"No. He can't"

The flat unequivocal rejection told Sam it was time to back off. He won the first battle, they would go to New Harmony, Indiana and he would get to meet his on-line friend, confidant, and fellow hunter.

"Dean I don't even know if he would be interested. It's just an idea…Okay?" Sam said referring back to what had pissed his brother off, more so than the secret he had kept.

"Okay?" he repeated when Dean just stared at him.

"No, it's not okay." Dean responded quietly.

Whatever else he would have said was interrupted as the waitress brought their food over. Dean smiled up at her as he asked for a refill on his coffee then grinned when she asked what else she could get him.

Sam watched as the two flirted a bit, noting the ease with which Dean changed gears. Then lowered his eyes to his plate. No one would have guessed just moments before he had been ready to throw a punch at his brother, no one would know now, that this light hearted flirtatious mode covered deep feelings, feelings Dean rarely allowed to the surface.

"Stop analyzin. Eat."

Sam looked up in surprise. The waitress was gone and Dean was digging into his meal with gusto. "I figure it will take us a few days to get to New Harmony. How long did you say this pen-pal gave you?"

"A week… and his name is Charlie."

"Whatever. A few days then we head for Spider Creek."

Sam sighed and picked up his own fork. The meatloaf was surprising good, but even that didn't bring back his appetite. They ate the rest of their meal in silence, at least Dean did, he picked at his, lost in thought.

It wasn't the first time Sam asked for a doggie bag, it wouldn't be the last. He watched as Dean paid for the meal then followed him out of the diner. The traffic was light, in fact, almost non-existent. They didn't have to wait to cross the street to their motel. The only car's to be seen were parked ones.

Caution was inbred in both of them, through training and experience. It was second nature for Sam to look around the outside of the motel, down the street, seeing what was or wasn't there. Dean wasn't any different, he stopped and pulled the key out, a metal one, giving away the age of their 'home' then ran a hand down the side of the door knob, grunting with satisfaction as a small paper drifted slowly down to the ground.

He inserted the key, unlocked the door and swung it open. "I'll unpack the car." Was all that was said as he pressed the cool metal key into Sam's hand.

Sam sighed and entered the room, hitting the light switch as he did so. Two full size beds a dresser that had seen its better days and another door at the far end, which is figured led to the bathroom, made up where they would rest for the night. The two lamps on the one bedside table between the two beds flickered. It was clean; it didn't smell of sweat, cigarettes or sex, which was a plus as far as he was concerned.

"I got first dibs on the shower." Dean said as he entered. The large duffle bag was tossed on the bed nearest the door as he booted the door shut behind him.

"We can the laptop fixed in New Harmony." Sam offered as he rounded the first bed and sat down on the other, bouncing a little as he tested the mattress. "I mean, we can get a couple of jobs and in a few days have enough to get it fixed, so no more looking for internet café's"

Dean looked up from the duffle, in his hands a clean shirt and sweat pants. "We can do that in Spider Creek."

"Right. Spider Creek will have an electronics' shop."

"You don't know New Harmony will."

"It's bigger. Almost a city compared to .."

"Fine." Dean cut him off "I'll give you a week in New Harmony with your ….friend…" He grinned at Sam as he passed him and headed to the bathroom. That grin that said I can kick your ass every day and twice on Sunday's and not break a sweat. "A week Sammy, then you either marry your pen-pal or head out with me to Spider Creek."

* * *

Dark eyes watch the door close. Silently he listens to the words being spoken and then moves past, taking note of both men, weighing them before coming to a decision. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Founded in 1814 by a German communal society, New Harmony has always been a place where people understand the meaning of "quality of life." "

Dean's voice trailed off as he looked over at Sam. Disbelief was in his face. "A commune Sammy? Give me a freakin' break; you have hooked up with a flower child?"

The younger Winchester tucked his hands in his front jean pockets and stared at the historic sign then shrugged. "That was back in 1814 Dean, not today. We never talked about it and it doesn't matter." He didn't wait for another sarcastic retort. Sam brushed passed his brother and headed back to the car, they had ten minutes.

It had been a hard day and a half drive, they took turns, said little, stopped only when 'necessity' demanded it. Sam couldn't explain the sense of urgency he had to get to New Harmony, to meet Charlie.

He had not had a nightmare or even a 'vision' that would typically drive the need to move and move quickly. There was something…something he couldn't put into words and for now, didn't try.

"Not matter! Damn Sammy you better not being going all 60's on me. "Dean groused as he turned away from the sign and picked up his pace to keep up with his baby brother. "Bob Dylan you ain't"

Sam didn't respond as he opened the door to the car and climbed inside. He looked over at his brother, then raised his eyebrows, with a 'well what you are waiting for' look on his face.

Dean shook his head and sighed tossing his hands up in the air in a 'I give up gesture.' "I swear Sammy, if you even look like you're going to buy a cycledelic t-shirt and head band…" He closed the car door and turned over the engine, Metallica immediately filling the interior of the car bringing a smile of pleasure to Dean's face. "Charlie will get a music appreciation lesson." He finished, his grin changing into one that promised a 'physical' lesson. It was Sam's turn to sigh and shake his head.

"The library should be a mile up."

"He works in a library?" Dean glanced over at Sam. "A flower child geek….great…just great."

"Shut up."

Sam was surprised that his brother actually did.

The main library building came right out of the early 1900's, and while there were obvious new additions to the original building it didn't detract from the historical feel of it. Sam stared at the crisp white paint of the structure his heart began pounding harder.

For the first time unease filled him, and he question what the 'draw' was, why he had such a strong need to meet Charlie.

"Well we doing this or what?" Dean asked as he shut down the engine, the purr of the Impala vanishing, to be replaced by soft wind and gentle sounds of leaves rustling.

"Yeah."

Together they entered the library, Sam headed straight for the information desk, while Dean stood to one side, eyeing the occupants.

"May I help you?"

Sam smiled at the middle aged man "I am looking for a Charlie Yates." At the mans puzzled look he glanced around then continued "A friend, his name is Charlie Yates, he said to stop by the information desk when I got here, that you could direct me to him?"

"Ohhhh!" the librarian said. "Your name is Sam, right? Sam Winchester? A note was waiting for you here when I arrived."

"That's me." Sam grinned relieved. He accepted the folded paper noting his name written almost illegibly on it then thanked the man.

"Well?" Dean asked as his brother stopped next to him.

"The children's library." Sam responded as he looked at the three words.

"Children's? Sammy what the hell is all this about? Why the cloak and dagger?" Dean demanded automatically following on Sam's heals as he turned and looked around the library then headed past the information desk towards the south side.

"Sammy!"

"I don't know okay? I just don't know…" Sam snapped back as the sense of urgency he felt grew. "Hurry Dean, I have to…"

What ever the younger Winchester was about to say was abruptly cut off as several giggling grade schoolers ran from a room that was labeled "Children's Library."

A rather harried young woman followed them quickly shushing them and holding out her hands. "Sorry." She whispered at Sam and Dean before lowly scolding her kids as they continued towards the front.

Sam peered inside not seeing anyone at first, and then he spotted a tall slender woman sitting on a child sized chair reading a story to a group of pre schoolers. He slowly entered the area that had been set up for those under the age of thirteen feeling more than a bit out of place.

"Well well, if it isn't tinker bell."

"Shhh." Sam hissed giving his brother a stern look. "Do you see …."

"No man all I see is that group of kids and tink over there." Dean responded with a grin.

Sam's frown grew as he looked in the direction Dean pointed. He didn't get the reference to tinker bell at first, and then when he did he sighed and muttered under his breath "Let ME do the talking."

"Whatever ya say Sammy." Dean snorted with a grin.

He looked down at the paper in his hand then pulled out the printout of the email he had received two days ago. Taking a deep breath, Sam walked over to the tiny woman. Tiny, compared to him or his brother. She couldn't have been more than five feet tall and weigh all of a hundred pounds dripping wet.

She could indeed be mistaken for a child from the back, if one were to just 'glance' at her. However after a few moments it was easy to see she was a woman, a petite one, with waist length strawberry blonde hair, which was currently pulled back in a braid.

"Excuse me." Sam said softly, and then drew in a sharp breath as vivid blue eyes in a oval face turned to look at him inquisitively.

She was undeniably beautiful; perhaps one of the most beautiful women he had laid eyes one. There was a hesitant smile curving her lush lips but it was her eyes that held him entranced.

"Yes?" She said breaking the silence that filled the air. When she turned from the shelf she had been working at, Sammy drew in another breath, a quiet one, though his eyes flickered before he was fully able to recover.

The scars were faded, old, and didn't truly detract from beauty, but they were, unexpected, like seeing a small tear on the Mona Lisa, it wouldn't detract from it, but one would hard pressed not to feel sadness that such perfection had been marred.

"Hi. Excuse my brother's manners." Dean said smoothly holding out his hand to her. "I am Dean, my brother Sam. We were wondering if you could help us..."

"I was supposed to meet someone here, I thought he worked here?" Sam interrupted elbowing Dean back.

The woman looked at Dean's hand but made no effort to shake it, her gaze then turned to Sam. "Who?" She asked softly.

"Charlie Yates."

The tiny woman took a step back as all the color drained from her face. Fear filled her eyes as she looked from Sam to Dean. "Who are you? What do you want?" She whispered taking another step back.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there tinker…aaa…Miss…" Dean said holding his hands up even as he stepped to block her instinctive move to run.

"Please. We are not here to do anything other than meet Charlie, do you know him? He's a friend of mine and I was…"

Sam's words were cut off as flashing blue orbs darted to him. "If you're such a good friend then you would know he died a year ago."

"Now get out of here before I call security."


	3. Chapter 3

The old expression, silence so thick you could hear a pin drop, never was truer than it was at that moment. Sam's knew he had just stepped into the 'Twilight Zone'. He was a hunter, more aware than anyone of the supernatural, of the possibilities, but he couldn't just accept that he had been communicating with a …a…ghost for the past year.

"Let's not get hasty here." Dean flashed her his most potent charming smile. "Miss?" Silence and frightened blue eyes, which were slowly filling with determination, met his. "Look…" the elder Winchester began.

"That just isn't possible." Sam said softly, his eyes filled with confusion as he looked from his brother to the tiny woman. "Here, see for yourself…" He held out the two pieces of paper to her, "Please…Charlie and I have been corresponding for a year…"

Those captivating eyes swung from Dean back to Sam. "He was….." She relented slowly then eyed the papers held out to her. "I attended the funeral" came after another pause. Obviously changing her mind about what she had started to say.

"Please, can we talk? I …Charlie has become a good friend…I am worried about him…please…" Sam asked.

Dean knew it was that puppy dog look his brother could get, that sincere honest expression that made people want to take the boy home with them and make it all better. Right now he didn't care what it took, they had a problem, a big one and Tink held the answers, answers he was going to get, one way or another.

"Have a coffee shop around here?" Dean asked cocking his head to one side.

Other than glance at him briefly, the woman did no more than nod, her eyes eerily locked on his brothers.

Dean took a step towards Sam; the need to protect him suddenly filled him. Her eyes darted towards him, and then lowered back to the papers Sam was still holding out.

Hesitantly she reached out then took a tiny step forward, until she could take the papers, careful not to allow any contact.

Dean tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. Sam held his breath as he watched the enigma before him. There was something about her, something he felt he should be aware of, should know, but it eluded him.

The rustle of paper broke the silence as she unfolded each. Sam would have missed the trembling of her hands had he not been examining her so closely.

A tiny indrawn breath, escaped her as she read the email. Her body swayed as though she would collapse, but when Sam took a step forward as though to catch her, her head jerked up and she took several steps back, blinking at him in terror, then confusion.

He held out his hand and stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked softly never releasing her eyes.

She shook her head no then looked back down at the email. "CJ" She whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Sam eyed her quizzically then looked over a Dean who shrugged.

One slender finger ran over the sender's email address, then over the name in the body of the message. "My name." Came the low whisper.

The enchanting blue eyes were filled with tears when they looked up, "CJ…..CJ Yates."

Sam darted a glance at Dean who raised his eyebrows and nodded before turning his own gaze back on the woman before them.

"Charlie is your…"

"Brother." She supplied softly, the first tear escaped her eyes and then another, until a slow trail was flowing down her scarred cheek.

It took another ten minuets of talking and reassuring before they were able to convince her to leave the library and go someplace where they could talk. Much to Dean's disappointment the coffee shop was out.

There was a park not far from the library, open, public, and where she said she would meet them. Sam reluctantly left with Dean, afraid that once they left CJ would vanish and not show up in the appointed two hours they agreed upon.

* * *

"You know I was joking about marrying Charlie, right?" Dean said suddenly. "I mean, it would be kinda awkward having to explain a ghost in the family when we hunt them."

Sam ignored his brother's attempt at levity as they headed towards the front door of the library. In mid stride he changed direction and went back to the information desk. Dean frowned but followed.

"What?" He asked as Sam headed, not out of the building but in the opposite direction of the Children's Library

"We are in a library, lets make use of it."

Before Sam finished speaking Dean was nodding. "Obituaries"

"That and …ghostly communications." Sam agreed.

Dean gave him a knowing look but did no more than say. "I'll look up the Obits." There were three computers that the public could do research on for free. Each person was allowed an hour of usage.

Only one was not in use. Dean grabbed it, and began his search for one Charles, (Charlie) Yates.

For the moment that left Sam with the more 'old fashion' way of research. Un daunted he began. Books, periodicals, and newspaper articles were targeted. He read anything that would give more information about how ghosts communicated, and what often triggered such communication.

Sam already knew that dreams or nightmares were the most prevalent ways ghosts communicated, later with the invention of more modern tools, phone calls, were added to what they used to reach out.

Written messages, words that were whispered in the night, all these things were common not in 'haunting, though they could be, but in ways that those departed would try and reach out to give information, love, hope or whatever they felt was needed at the moment.

What didn't make sense to Sam was it usually happened to a loved one, a family member, a close friend, not to a total stranger. That is what he and Charlie were, total strangers, who over the past year had become good friends.

"Sam…Sammy!"

He looked up and blinked, for the first time aware that Dean had been trying to get his attention for a while. Sam carefully closed the book he had been skimming and stood. "Sorry." He mouthed to Dean who had drawn the attention of a library employee who put her finger to her lips and shhhh'ed him.

Dean sighed and shrugged smiling an apology to the woman before glaring back at Sam.

"What did you find?" Sam asked as he joined his brother automatically looking down at the computer screen.

He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he looked at the male version of CJ. The man was obviously older, but no less striking in appearance. His smile had probably broken many a women's hearts, and he had the same captivating eyes, eyes that seemed…"

"He was murdered a year ago Sam, they never found his killer." Dean said as he paged down the article for his brother to read. "Born in Morenci, Arizona, Thirty Seven years old, survived by one brother Chadwick Yates and one sister, Charlotte Yates."

"CJ." Sam responded. "Where was he murdered? How?"

"Well now that's the interesting part. It appears he was on a road trip to Spider Creek, Indiana." Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam, and then looked back to the article. "His car was found, no body, but blood, lots of blood. Apparently they determined it was his blood, though DNA tests. A week later they found his blood stained clothes five miles from Spider Creek, and three weeks after that, a couple of teens stumbled onto some body parts."

He scrolled down and pointed to the paragraph. "Fourth finger from right hand, ring still on it, half eaten human tongue and get this, his heart."

"My god." Sam breathed as he read further down. "No wonder CJ …hell for all she knows we could be her brother's killers." He raked his hand through his hair and gave Dean a lost look.

"What did you find out?' Dean asked as he sat back. "Anything to explain why Charlie contacted you and not his sister, or for that matter his brother?"

Sam frowned. "Chadwick….Chad. Do a search on Chadwick Yates, according to the email Charlie sent, Chad was killed in a hunt two months ago..."

He leaned over his brother's shoulder; eyes glued to the monitor as Dean turned back and began a new search. Twenty minutes later, both sighed.

"Nothing."

"That doesn't make sense." Sam said slowly.

"Well make sense or not, we better go, I want to grab a cup of coffee before we meet Miss Yates." Dean said as he stood and stretched.

"You think she will show up?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"I would." Dean shrugged as they once again headed out of the library. "Hell if some stranger came to me and said Dad had been talking to them for the past six months; I sure want to know why. Wouldn't you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah…yeah I would."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop pacin'" Dean brought the half full paper coffee cup up to his lips and took a healthy drink. He didn't look over at his brother who had started walking from the front of the car to the back then after a few moments turning and walking to the front again.

"She's not coming."

Dean sighed and glanced up towards the sky as though calling upon some unseen force to help him. "Listen, we know she works at the library, if she doesn't show we will just go back tomorrow. Okay?" He looked pointedly at his brother "OKAY?"

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Okay." He agreed. Noting his brother continued stare he joined him and leaned back on the hood of the Impala. "It's just to be this close and not…."

The sound of a car's engine pulling into the small parking lot both brothers standing and turning to check out the occupant.

Relief prompted the smile that came to Sam's face as he saw CJ. "Told ya." Dean said slapping his brother on the back as they waited for her to park.

The last thing CJ had wanted to do was meeting with the two brothers. She had debated on not showing up, even toyed with the idea of leaving town. After all this wasn't home, she had lived in New Harmony less than six weeks. She was use to moving around, living out of a suitcase or backpack if needed.

The tiny woman knew why she didn't run, knew why she was parking her car a few spaces away from the black impala. It was all summed up in one word.

Charlie.

Her eyes met Sam's through the windshield. CJ didn't immediately turn off the dark blue 76' firebird's engine. She drummed her slender fingers on the steering wheel for a moment, then broke eye contact and looked down at the notebook on the front seat next to her.

"Looks like tink is having second and third thoughts." Dean murmured as he swirled the cooling coffee in his cup around. "Now ya gotta ask why."

Sam glanced at Dean then back to the car as its engine fell silent. He didn't move when the car door opened. He knew without any question that she would leave if they made the first move.

"Hi." Sam said "Thank you for coming."

CJ closed the car door and shoved the keys into her jean jacket pocket. She had gone home and changed, from business attire to comfortable pair of jeans, plain white t-shirt and jean jacket. Her hair was still in a braid, and if she wore makeup, one would be hard pressed to say where.

"How did you…meet Charlie?" CJ responded quietly her eyes examining Sam with an intensity that made the younger Winchester feel she was 'seeing' him. Really seeing him.

Sam blinked then taking a stab in the dark he murmured "Missouri."

Dean darted him a look then turned back to the small woman which stood so still, she almost appeared to be a statue.

"Don't move." He said under his breath to Dean. "No matter what…don't move."

Before his brother could protest or question Sam took a step forward and held out his hand. "I understand that for some, touch is needed to 'discern' the truth from the lies."

CJ's eyes grew wide, then narrowed. She eyed his hand then looked back into his face.

"Charlie didn't tell me…well….not specifically…but he hinted. Look, before today I didn't even know you existed, but Charlie…well he said he had a few 'gifts'" He nodded to his hand, "Go ahead. I want you to."

It could be a trick, a way to reach her, then again, he knew…

CJ looked over at Dean, noting he didn't' look to happy at the situation. She also saw the change in him when he caught her eyes. He was good, very good at hiding, but she was better. He just didn't know that yet.

Slowly CJ walked towards Sam, not stopping until she was within two feet of him. She looked up into his eyes then down at his hand. His arm was steady, his hand open, fingers slightly bent. His stance was relaxed, unthreatening, as was his aura.

Her indrawn breath filled the silence between them as she prepared herself for what would come. CJ looked up and once again locked her eyes upon Sam's, the height difference faded as her hand lay tentatively upon his, the world darkened, then burst forth in blinding light.

Her breathing grew ragged and a tiny moan escaped her. She more 'felt' than saw Dean move. Blue piercing eyes dropped from Sam to capture the brother. "Talk…" She said softly as her eyes held one brother captive, her hand the other brother.

Satisfied Dean wasn't coming any closer she looked back to Sam then began the painful process of sorting through colors that wound around him, dividing them, until she found the one that was his very life's thread.

"I met Charlie via an email." Sam began. He forced himself to remain relaxed, unmoving, not even looking over at Dean when he shifted. "He contacted me. Told me we were in the same business, and warned me about a certain …gig.. Dean and I had."

He paused as her hand moved down to his wrist, her fingers touching it as though taking his pulse. "The next email was mine, to thank him, the information he gave saved our asses." Sam shrugged "That was how it began…just about a year ago."

CJ's hand shook as she dropped it to her side. She lowered her head and for the first time felt the pain of having it tilted so far back to meet his eyes. Her lids fluttered shut as she exhaled.

"So much pain…so much….guilt..." She whispered softly almost to herself, but Sam heard her.

"You speak the truth." With that she looked up, the blue in her eyes, duller, less captivating, startling so.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked as he too dropped his hand.

"Beat me to the question Sammy." Dean said as he joined his brother. His own eyes scanning his sibling to verify everything was okay. "Are YOU okay?" He nodded towards CJ "She a physic?" He continued "Like Missouri?"

"She is standing right here." CJ said before Sam could respond.

"So she is." Dean grinned as he baited the small woman who had abilities that made him more than a bit uneasy.

"Not like Missouri, but similar." Sam responded. "Empath?"

CJ smiled "Charlie was a very strong empath, but he was a stronger in telepathy." She gave a small shrug. "Touch empath, pre-cog, and I can read auras"

"Great. Just great. As if the shinning wasn't enough, we now have ms super shinning." Dean muttered

CJ was a skittish as an unbroken horse. While her brother held sway over her, it was apparent that Sam was 'learning' very quickly those same brotherly tricks. Dean didn't bother to hide the grin than played about his lips as he watched the petite woman's dazed expression as she tired to figure out how she wound up inviting them not only to her home, but to stay for dinner.

There was no doubt she knew her way around a kitchen. Both watched her with appreciation as she checked on the steaks before returning to the kitchen island with two beers for them.

"They had been talking for over an hour, Sam about the emails he hard received from Charlie, CJ about the past year without Charlie and the past four months without Chad.

"He just …vanished." CJ said as she stared down into her ice tea. "No note, nothing, one morning I got up and his truck was gone. I haven't heard from him or been able to track him down since."

"Would he have gone looking for Charlie's killer?" Sam asked

"No." CJ responded quietly. She looked up "Chad…Chad wasn't like Charlie or me. He resented the fact he was different." Her lips twisted "He hated being 'normal' like everyone else. Chad never understood…" CJ trailed off.

"Understood what?" Dean asked gently.

"Understood, I would have given anything to be 'normal." She replied meeting his eyes for a long moment.

Dinner was a lighthearted affair. The three of them went out of their way to not discuss serious topics. Laughter filled the room as they good naturedly argued about music, movies and sports.

"That has to be the best meal I have had in ages CJ. Thank you." Dean said as he set his fork down for the last time. "How do you feel about hiring out as a traveling chief?"

CJ snickered as she rose and began gathering the plates and silverware up. "Thanks, but I have a job, and cooking for two men isn't in its description."

"Sure it is. It's under, other duties as assigned!" Dean responded smoothly as he too stood, automatically reaching for Sam's plate, placing it on top of his.

Sam chuckled. "We will do dishes CJ.

"We will?" Dean asked incredulously giving his brother a 'are you out of your mind' look.

"Yes we WILL. The cook doesn't clean up." Sam said emphatically.

CJ's soft laughter was replaced by a scream of pain as Dean's fingers closed over hers as he took the plates she was holding.

She stared in shocked horror into his hazel eyes, all color leaving her face just before the world spun and went dark.

The crash of plates and pointed cussing went unheard as she spiraled down into the land of the unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Wind ruffled the tops of the trees along the Arkansas Spider Creek, hiking trail. Katydid's song filled the crisp night air, limbs cracked, under the feet of forest creatures and the two hikers. The moon was bright enough to light their path and to cast eerie shadows about them.

Neither were experienced hikers, both were a bit more than scared.

"We almost there?"

"Should be, I remember that tree there."

"Damn Roy, it looks the same as the rest of the trees around here. Come on admit it we are lost."

The two young men came to a stop. Roy adjusted his backpack and glanced over at his friend. "We are not lost Greg."

"Riggghhhttt." Came the sarcastic reply. "We always go in circles for hours, just for the hell of it." Greg stopped in his tracks. "Look we should have listened to the park ranger. We are not prep…"

"Shhhh."

"What?"

"Shut up. Did you hear that?"

Greg frowned but fell silent. Both stood motionless for several long moments then Greg muttered. "I don't hear a thing. Your imagination is…"

"Exactly!" Roy snapped turning to his friend "There isn't any sound, no insects chirping, no wind, no leaves moving…."

Both men looked at each other, unease touched with fear in their eyes. "Let's go back." Greg said as he began walking backwards.

"Back where?! We don't know where the hell… LOOK OUT!!!!!"

The yelled scream that fell from Roy's lips as his face filled with horror was the last thing Greg heard as pain like nothing he had felt in his life immobilized him. He didn't hear his own screams of terror, or his cries of help which suddenly fell silent as his body was abruptly drug backwards.

Thousand of sharp spikes were being driven into his stomach; needles pierced his eyes, his tongue swelled until he could do no more than moan in pain. He wanted to wretch but couldn't. Bile built up at the back of his swollen throat, and the cold night air entrapped his body as all he could hear was the sound of his clothes being torn from his body and his labored breathing and his beating heart which threatened to burst.

Immobile, he forced himself to turn his head and look. What he saw brought fresh screams to his throat, screams that went uncried as madness drove him into oblivion.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Dean looked up from the PC he was at. Several web pages were open, and next to his arm was their dad's journal along with a journal Dean had started keeping of their own encounters. The elder Winchester turned in the office chair and raised an eyebrow at his brother. "What does it look like I am doin'?" He responded then looked past Sam to the hall beyond. "Tink okay?"

Sam sighed and walked further into the small bedroom that had been converted into an office. He pulled over one of the two empty folding chairs and plopped down. "I don't know." Was his concerned reply as he leaned back and stretched his long legs out before him.

"She is sleeping, I think." His blue-green eyes were filled with worry "It isn't restive, she keeps jerking, like she's caught in a nightmare…"

Dean's gaze came back to his brother, he kept his 'player's face on, unwilling to let his baby brother see how much what had happen had shook him. "She say anything else before she …."

"Naw man, she aint talking about anything, just wants rest.." Sam said looking over his shoulder back to the empty hall. "I don't feel right leaving her alone.."

"Go sit with her, I would offer but." He shrugged as he turned back to the computer. "I found some articles on aura readers and empaths, definitely shinning type shit." Dean continued as he hit the print button on the web browser. The printer next to CJ's computer clicked and hummed as several pages, slid into the tray.

Sam stood and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It wasn't you. Okay? You heard her, it wasn't your fault and its not YOU."

Dean gave him a 'get real' look as he nodded and replied dryly. "Right dude, I always have that effect on women, they pass out screaming at my touch." A sly look crossed his face and after a moment his expression changed to a more typical 'cocky' one as he continued. "Well they scream but not…"

"TMI dude." Sam cut him off as he rolled his eyes. He was relieved that his brother was bouncing back. It always unnerved him to see Dean less than his cocky confident self. Sam turned towards the door then looked back over his shoulder. "CJ said it's a three bedroom, she kept a room ready for Chad, just in case."

"Thanks." Dean nodded. By the time Sam was back in CJ's room, sitting silently in a chair by the door watching her sleep, Dean was deeply engrossed in the material from 'fact' to lore' about empathic abilities.

* * *

One nice thing about being in a librarian's home was there was no lack of reading material.

"You don't have to watch over me you know."

Sam looked up from the mystery novel a ready smile on his lips, as well as concern in his gentle eyes. He had moved one of her bedside lamps and turned it on in a hunt for what he had accidentally knocked off her dresser earlier that evening. He kept it on once it became apparent she actually slept and didn't dream with some light in the room.

The younger Winchester closed the book and stood. "I know. How are you feeling?" he asked as he set the book in the chair and crossed the room to stand by her bed.

CJ gave him a half smile and scooted up in the bed, to lean against the headboard, then patted the mattress. "Sit." She said. When he hesitated she tilted her head back more and allowed the smile to turn to a small teasing grin. "I am getting a crick in my neck looking up…"

Sam chuckled and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He was careful not to touch her, a fact that CJ immediately picked up on.

"I am not that fragile." She murmured softly. "Relax."

His laugh was filled with a bit of embarrassment. "Sorry, didn't mean to be so obvious. I just don't… Look, are you okay? Will you tell me what REALLY happened."

While it was a question CJ knew he was more than just asking if she would, he was telling her she would. She sighed and lowered her eyes to her hands, twisting the silver ring on her right finger blindly for a moment.

"I am fine Sam." CJ said softly. "Sometimes…." She looked up and met his encouraging gaze "Sometimes…if I am not prepared…if I don't…protect myself…I ..I a.. see things."

Silence fell between them as she lowered her eyes back to her hands. Sam leaned in cocking his head to one side as he encouraged her to continue. "What type of things?"

The diminutive woman sifted on the bed uncomfortably aware she was opening a door she never did, except with her brothers. To speak of her abilities, to share what she was, wasn't something she wanted to do.

Ever.

"CJ?"

"What are you Sam?" She said changing the subject abruptly.

"Excuse me?" He said. Bewildered Sam moved back, a puzzled frown appeared on his face.

"You and your brother…your hunters…like Charlie." She replied slowly. "You have to be…or Charlie …" CJ suddenly reached out and placed her hand on his. "But you… you are more…what are you?"

It was as though a bolt of electricity shot through his body, every nerve screamed, but not in pain, in shock. Sam couldn't help the gasp or sudden yell that escaped his lips.

Their eyes were locked, her's glowing deep sapphire blue as she seemed to 'enter' him, enter his thoughts…his feelings…

So caught up in the experience he didn't hear his brother's voice calling him, or the sound of rushing feet running from the other bedroom into CJ's room. It was like a waking dream, like his nightmares, but different…different enough that he wanted to know more…feel more…

"Sam! Sammy!"

Dean's voice finally penetrated and Sam held out his free hand, palm in a 'stop' motion. His eyes remained locked on CJ as he said quietly. "Don't. I'm okay…its okay… "

"Damn it Sam .."

"No. Trust me Dean….its okay…."

Frustrated Dean looked from his brother to the woman who was almost glowing as she sat unmoving on the bed her eyes locked on Sams. Fear filled him as Sam's own skin began shimmer.

"That's it!" The elder Winchester muttered, as he tucked the gun he had automatically grabbed into the waistband of his jeans. Dean wasn't taking chances with his brother's life, not ever. Every protective instinct he had burst forth as he moved suddenly and grabbed Sam's shoulders pulling him off the bed and onto the floor.

Both Sam and CJ cried out, and then Sam began to tremble violently. "Sammy…come on Sammy tell me what to do to help…" Dean said hoarsely as he gathered his brother into his arms. His eyes flashed up to CJ, anger in them "What the hell did you do to my brother lady." He barked. His hand itched to grab the gun or better yet to go around her slender throat.

"You did it…" She whispered as she crawled off the bed and slid to the floor. Her face ashen, her eyes flashing with pain and concern as she slid closer to Sam.

"Don't' even think it." Dean growled the promise of physical retribution in his eyes an voice as he hugged his brother closer to him.

"Please…I can help.." CJ whispered "Please…" Then before Dean could react she reached out and touched Sam's leg, moaned and then dropped her head to her forearm, her tiny body began to tremble as Sam's finally relaxed.

"Sam?"

Sam blinked and looked up into his brother's hazel eyes; confusion filled him before he remembered…

"CJ?!" Sam cried out as he sat up breaking away from his brother.

"I'm okay." CJ said as she struggled to sit up. Her complexion said otherwise, but she held out a hand and shook her head. "Give me a few." Her eyes went to Dean then back to Sam.

"You saw?" She asked softly as she leaned back against the side of the bed.

"Yeah, I saw…."

"Saw what Sammy?" Dean interjected his voice still filled with anger.

Sam turned his head and met his brother's eyes, worry filled his as he replied softly. "I saw …I saw what CJ saw last night at dinner when she touched you…" He looked back a CJ then to Dean.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed the frown on his face deepening as he tossed the small woman a harsh disbelieving glance. "So spit it out Sammy, what did SHE see."

"She saw your blood allegiance to the demon that killed your mother…your father…" CJ responded ignoring the Sam's protest when he realized she was going to tell Dean what he wasn't sure should be spoken.

"I saw you kill Sam….."


	6. Chapter 6

"Yates! Shag it man, we don't have all day!"

Piercing blue eyes turned to crew's foreman. Simpson shifted uneasily as he wondered yet one more time why Corporate saddled him with this man. His eyes creeped him and over half his crew out, hell the entire man from made his skin crawl, if he were to be honest about it.

Each time he got up the nerve to remove him from their crew, Simpson found he couldn't do it. He still didn't understand why.

"Survey team six isn't back." Yates finally responded releasing Simpson's eyes. "I'll wait and give them a lift back to town." Those piercing blue orbs which had turned back to the forest now stared once again at his boss. They were void of emotion, not cold or vacant; more like the man truly had no emotions.

Simpson jerked his head in a nod. "No overtime on this one." He warned. "Corporate didn't approve any." Yates, didn't respond, just turned his head and stared back into the forest.

Spider Creek had hired Preservation Inc, which specialized in wilderness surveys, and trail building, from foot paths to roads, while leaving the natural habitat undamaged, to resurvey some disputed forest areas and to make recommendations on modernizing trails that through time were falling into disrepair.

They had been on the job just under two weeks when Corporate contacted Jack Simpson, with a 'wilderness' specialist to be added to his team. He didn't like the man the first time he laid eyes on him, and a month later he had not changed his opinion.

Maybe it was time to call Corporate after all, Jack thought as he turned around and climbed into his truck. The survey teams were almost done with the final ten acres of forest land that was under dispute with the state, after that, they really didn't need Yates.

Besides after the two bodies that had been discovered a week ago not far from where they were, had the small town was considering closing the area in guise of "legal" issues until they could figure out what was going on.

This would have an impact on his company and their jobs. He had a meeting with the mayor to discuss just that at dinner tonight.

Yates didn't move until the truck's engine faded and all that was left in was the wind and the sound of leaves rustling.

"Hello Roy." Yates said without turning his head. "How is Greg tonight?"

* * *

Frustrated Sam headed back to the motel. So far he had come up with more questions than answers, and his time was running out. CJ refused to see him, she had not shown up at the library for the past three days, and to top it off Dean was ready knock him out, tie him up and drag him out of town. 

He tucked his hands deeper into his jacket pocket as he walked down the quiet street, mentally reviewing all that had happened since CJ told his brother news that set the older Winchester off.

He had seen Dean pissed before, but not like he had been that early morning. Meg hadn't even received the full blast of ire from his brother that CJ had. Sammy had not been sure that he was going to get his brother out of her home without a physical confrontation.

Charlie's sister had talked to him on the phone once, then after that nothing. He was starting to get worried. He sighed as he crossed the street; Dean was leaning against the Impala, coffee in hand watching a group of laughing teens coming out of the McDonalds on the opposite corner.

"Been waiting long?" Sam greeted him as he drew closer.

Dean straightened and shook his head. "Naw man, just got here a few minutes ago." His hazel eyes examined his brother for a moment before he walked to the driver door. "Ready to blow this berg?"

"Not yet."

Dean turned back, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Damn it Sammy.."

"You gave me a week Dean. Its only been three days.. .'

"Four."

"Alright four, that still gives me three more days." Sam held out his hand "I need to see CJ again, talk to her. It's important Dean, I don't know why…but its IMPORTANT."

"She's dangerous Sammy. I don't know what else she is, but I do know she is dangerous. I don't want you within ten feet of that freak." Dean was almost shouting in his frustration at his younger brother, and then lowered his voice as he noted the attention they were attracting.

"Get in the car." He barked as he reached out and yanked open the driver door.

The younger Winchester was far from intimidated, if anything his older brother's unreasonable attitude set off his own temper. "Freak? Guess that is one more thing I have in common with her! Get in yourself. I am going to see CJ." Sam snapped then turned and headed in the direction that would lead to her house.

"Sammy get your ass back here." Dean demanded "Sam! SAM!!"

He heard what he knew Dean didn't even realize was in his voice. He heard the worry and love his older brother felt for him, intermixed with frustration and tinged with fear. Sam sighed and stopped then turned and faced the elder Winchester son.

"I am not changing my mind." Sam said, the anger leaving him but not the determination. "You can't tell me you don't want to know what is going on Dean. She is like me, like Andy…

"Or Max. What if she is another Max Sammy, then what?" Dean interjected.

"She's not." Sam signed and ran a hand through his hair. "You told me Andy wasn't the killer, despite everything pointing to him, you KNEW Dean, you knew…can't you trust me to KNOW?"

Silence fell between the two brothers each holding their ground, each determined to do what they felt was right. In spite of his reservations, Dean was the one to give in. He nodded once then turned back to the car and climbed inside. He stared out of the windshield not saying a word until Sam closed the passenger door.

"I would die before lifting a hand to harm you Sammy."

"I know that Dean."

"Just make sure you remember that when she tries to fill you head with lies about me."

"Dean.."

"Just remember it. Okay." Dean shot him a glance then started the car engine and pulled away from the curb refusing to entertain anymore conversation.

* * *

CJ didn't want to open the door. She knew who was there; she didn't have to look to know. She was running, emotionally withdrawing, and Charlie would be very disappointed in her. He had sent the brothers to her. She knew that, accepted it, and even understood why he had. 

The doorbell rang again followed by a fist pounding on the door. It wasn't Sam's voice but his brother's that yelled for her to stop hiding and come to the door. He even promised not to wring her neck.

That brought a smile to her lips. While she didn't doubt Dean was quiet capable the not so subtle threats he had regaled her with three nights ago, she surprisingly wasn't afraid of him.

He was an enigma, a fascinating one, and he was the one that held the key. The key to Charlie, to Chad….and perhaps even to her.

She looked down at the book in her hands, then slowly rose from her desk. CJ kept the dark blue binding close to her chest, hugging it to her as she crossed to the front door. She took a deep breath then flipped the latch and turned the knob.

Solemnly she stared at Sam, then turned her eyes to Dean.

"CJ…"

"Come in." She interrupted Sam softly, lowering her yes and turning away from them. Barefooted she walked to the kitchen, never once doubting they were following. Almost reluctantly she put the binder on the kitchen island, her fingers running over the well worn cover before she dropped her hand and headed to the coffee pot.

"Some of your answers are in Charlie's journal" CJ said softly without turning to face the two Winchester's as they entered the kitchen. "Have you had lunch?" she asked opening the refrigerator.

"CJ.."

The diminutive woman looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes locking on Sam's "Read the journal, then we will talk." Her gaze went to Dean then fell as she whispered "The future is never set…it is ever changing with the decisions we make..." She looked up again this time holding the older brother's hazel gaze. "I am no threat to you Dean, or to Sam. If anything, you're a danger to me…"


End file.
